Talk:Beastmon
Upcoming Xros Wars appearence Persiamon with her seiyuu, to appear in the 10th episode.Fractyl 08:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Whoa they allowed her in digimon i thought she wasn't real?--(Dan67 16:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC)) So big question is who is perisamon and what does she do? --(Dan67 15:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC)) Male Seeing as it was a statue, and wasn't even called Bastemon, should this count? For all we know, if it's meant to represent an actual species, it could be called something like "Bastemanmon". 01:36, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Theory Does anyone think that the name Beastmon was inspired by ? I mean her Type, the fact that she's a princess, and her crush on Mikey all fit with the Beast from the story. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :eeeeeeeeh...it's very tenuous, considering the level of quality in the other localizations. Lanate, G-SANtos, what do you think? 04:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Pushing it a little far for my tastes. Lanate (talk) 03:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I acknowledge that this theory doesn't work for the general species (in which case I believe that the name is a play on the term "beast-man" since Angewomon had similar word play in its name). However, I'm only talking about this name theory in the context of how Beastmon's character in Digimon Fusion compares to the titular Beast from that story. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:18, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I just realized that BalliBeastmon was probably part of the reason for the rename since BalliPersiamon doesn't roll off the tongue the way BalliBeastmon does. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:46, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::By the way, why are we claiming there's a connection to the country of Persia? 23:08, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Er... The Middle Eastern appearance? 23:14, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::That and the fact that technically cat breed came from Persia in the first place hence the its various names such as Shirazi. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:39, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I get that the breed came from Persia, I just don't get why that means it's a pun on Persia, rather than just being, y'know, based on the Persian cat breed. Like, what would it look like if the name wasn't supposed to be a pun? 12:18, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, that was do to poor wording on my part. I was trying to note that the breed was from Persia which also influenced Beastmon's appearance. So feel free to correct the wording to reflect what I was trying do. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:28, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Images The various depictions of Beastmon aren't really "modes" like HolyAngemon, Sakuyamon, Tailmon, and Daemon have -- they're not treated functionally different in any material, it's just a different appearance. Usually, we would detail those in the relevant section of the page, and have the image in the gallery. I don't think it's equivalent to have them as alternate images in the infobox. 00:51, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think that it's necessary to include them here anyway since they only really apply to Fusion. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC)